xeenfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Geekrocket
Hi Geekrocket -- we are excited to have Xeen Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Greetings! I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically (if you randomly hop on, chances are it make take 10 minutes or so for somebody notice), but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 21:58, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:32, June 3, 2010 (UTC) XeenTools Thank you for the welcome. I want to work on an open-source library called XeenTools that can handle the various World of Xeen file formats. The problem with ambitious projects like source ports is often that the goals are set too high for one person, that's why I would like to work towards a smaller goal that can be completed in a realistic time frame. The library is written in C with no dependencies, so it should run everywhere. Currently it can handle CC files, sprite files, CFG files and DAT files. The goal is to support all file types to allow reading data from them in a format that can then be passed to the rest of the application. For example, a source port could use XeenTools to read a sprite and receive a fully decompressed pixel array with width and height wrapped in a struct. The programmer can then use that to render the sprite using whatever framework he chooses. The library is accompanied by a host of command-line applications. They can print information or contents of files. For example, the cc_extract program allows you to print a file from a CC file or the table of contents, and the sprite_extract program can print a cell or frame of a sprite file as an image file or information about the sprite. They are just barebones programs, one source file each, using the XeenTools library to do the heavy lifting. The repository is on GitHub now: https://github.com/HiPhish/XeenTools The advantage of this library over a full program is that even if I decided to to drop the entire thing, it is so modular that the things already working can stand on their own and be used. If you like it or have suggestions let me know. You can write to my talk page or file an issue on GitHub. HiPhish (talk) 11:31, May 26, 2015 (UTC)